Ben Meeker
Ben Meeker first appeared in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and returned in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. He was played by Beau Starr. Biography Ben Meeker was the sheriff of Haddonfield after the former sheriff, Leigh Brackett, had retired and moved away. He had one daughter, named Kelly. On October 31, 1988, Meeker meets Sam Loomis, who tells him that Michael Myers is back in Haddonfield. Meeker does not believe Loomis when he tells him that Michael is after Jamie Lloyd, as he should not even know about Jamie's existence for she was born while he was locked up. Once Loomis yells that six people have already died and that Michael will stop at nothing to get to Jamie, he orders a deputy to call the police and the television stations to warn everyone, then he goes with Loomis to check up on Jamie. They make their way to the Carruthers home where they find that their dog, Sundae, has been killed. Meeker starts to believe Loomis and that Myers is back in town so he begins to search the streets for Jamie and her foster sister Rachel. They find and pick up the girls and take them to the police station, only to discover that Myers had already gone there and killed everyone inside. Meeker decides the only other place he can take them is his own home. As they walk out to the car, Loomis and Meeker are met by Earl Ford and his friends. They demand to know what is going on in town but Meeker wants them to go to their homes. Loomis reveals to them that Michael has returned, which causes Earl and his friends to take up arms and go in search of him. When Meeker wants an answer as to why Loomis had told them, the doctor he says they are probably the only force they have against Michael now that the police is down in numbers. Meeker takes the girls to his home and tells them to wait upstairs. He tells Kelly to lock all the doors and windows, and gives teenager Brady, who is in the Meeker house at the time, a gun to use for self-defense and also the task to board up the attic so no one got in. He also warns Brady to stay away from his daughter, or else he would have to use his shotgun on him. Once the house is completely locked, Meeker uses the radio to see if anyone can help in stopping Michael. He hears that Earl and his friends have accidentally killed Ted Hollister, then goes to check on them, leaving Rachel in charge of the radio and Deputy Logan to watch over everyone. In his absence, however, his daughter is murdered, as is Brady. Later that night, Meeker and other policemen arrive at the site of a car crash where they find Rachel, who says that she has ran over Michael. He then sees Jamie touching Michael's hand, who gets up as she turns away. Meeker, the policemen and Earl's surviving friends shoot at Michael until he falls into an abandoned mine's shaft, which collapses upon him. The nightmare seemingly over, Sheriff Meeker and Loomis take Rachel and Jamie home, and Darlene Carruthers takes Jamie upstairs. Screams are later heard and Meeker, Loomis, Rachel, and Richard Carruthers are greeted with the horrifying sight of a masked Jamie, covered in blood, holding a pair of bloodied scissors. In an irrational reaction, Loomis raises his gun to shoot her, but Sheriff Meeker stops him, takes the gun and looks at Jamie in shock along with everyone else as they realize Jamie is possessed by Michael Myer's rage. In the aftermath, Sheriff Meeker was devastated at the loss of his daughter, Kelly, but he tried his best to move on. He buried her in the nearby Mt. Sinclair Cemetery in November 1988. One year later, Dr. Loomis went to speak with Meeker after Jamie suffered a seizure. At first, Meeker dismissed the occurrence as he did not think much of it. When Loomis mentioned the many people that had died and how Kelly was one of them, Meeker became enraged at the doctor for the mention of his daughter's death, which was still a touchy subject for him. As Loomis elaborated on the nature of Michael's evil, a deputy told the Sheriff he was needed at the cemetery, as a nine-year-old's coffin had been dug up. Fearing Loomis might be right, Meeker sent some of his men along with Loomis to the Haddonfield Children's Clinic to keep watch over Jamie. Once Jamie felt that Tina Williams was in danger, one of his deputies called him in to save Tina from Michael. Meeker later came to the clinic himself and demanded to know what Loomis was planning and learned that Jamie was missing. Knowing that Tina wanted to go to the Tower Farm party, and that Jamie wanted to save her, Meeker, Loomis, the police and an ambulance went towards the farm area where they found Jamie and Billy, bruised but still alive, although the same could not be said of Tina. Now that he had full proof that Michael was back in town, Meeker and the rest of the police force stood outside the Myers house where Loomis knew Michael would go next to get to Jamie. They waited for him but he failed to show up as expected. Instead, he had gone to the clinic, causing Jamie to have a vision of him there. Upon this, Meeker moved most of his men there, telling Loomis to take Jamie to the police station. Meeker eventually learned that Michael had indeed shown up back at his old home and killed two Illinois State Troopers, Eddy Grey and Charlie Bloch. They also found out that Loomis had suffered a stroke, Michael was left immobilized and Jamie had sustained a stab wound to her leg. They took both Michael and Jamie to the police station, where Meeker told Jamie that they had contacted the US National Guard for them to escort Michael to a maximum-security military prison, where he would stay until the day he died. Knowing better, Jamie told him that Michael will never die. Meeker then had Deputy Tony take Jamie to the clinic for the night. As soon as she exited, a Man in Black arrived in the police station and shot all the policemen, possibly Meeker, with a machine gun. Sheriff Meeker (if deceased) would have been buried next to his daughter in the Mt. Sinclair Cemetery in November 1989. Category:Male characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:1980's deaths Category:Law Enforcement Category:Victims of Terence Wynn Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters